


你我在缀满钻石的天空

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 娱乐圈au, 补档 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 娱乐圈au双影帝又叫豆腐的漫漫追妻路……所有奖项和报刊杂志等等全部虚构……补档！！！已完结！有没有好心人存了我的《以身试爱》！！！原文档我找不到了QAQ
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 5





	你我在缀满钻石的天空

**Author's Note:**

> 补档！！！

01  
这个夏天最让娱乐圈爆炸的新闻莫过于电影圈新秀马尔科·罗伊斯凭借战争片《红房子》中的多面军官费力克斯力压老牌巨星罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的《沦陷巴黎》斩获了影帝。

这并不算爆冷，罗伊斯在片中的演技确实让人惊艳，连眼光和文笔都特别毒辣的影评人康拉德都说：“费力克斯是近十年来塑造最成功的角色之一，我想这和他的演员罗伊斯脱不了关系。”

相比之下，他对莱万则是不屑一顾的态度。

康拉德在自己的专栏中写道：“十年前，我就说过莱万不可能靠脸红一辈子。谁能想到他都三十多岁了还再接‘风月俏佳人’这样的电影。我敢肯定，我的孙子不用看《沦陷巴黎》就能把情节复述出来。”

在专栏下面，是各种各样的评论。

“听着，＠kerealsk说：‘对着莱万的脸我能高潮千万次，但是一看他的新电影我的**立马软掉。’”

“哦，再看看这个，@hater09表示：‘康拉德你总算说了次人话，我看罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基早就不爽了，他凭什么可以和蕾奥娜、艾玛、莉莉、娜塔莎这么多漂亮妞搞！’嘿兄弟，你以为我愿意吗？”

莱万翻着手机，把推特评论一条条读出来。

“还有这个，@loveloverrr：‘莱万的脸像条发霉的法棍，特别是电影里他染了金发。’恩……保罗，你觉得我像法棍吗？”

经纪人保罗愤怒地夺过手机，“我会让公关把恶意评论全部删掉！你现在得给我坐下好好反省！你这几年的表演简直是灾难！别告诉我你不知道费力克斯本来应该是你的角色！”

莱万耸耸肩，看上去并没有因为错失影帝而失落，反倒十分轻松。

“该拿的奖项这些年我可都一个不差地给你背回陈列室了。”

保罗暴躁地来回踱步，白色的灯光照得他头顶光亮，莱万忍不住就笑了出声。

“你还有心情笑？我要是你我哭都来不及！”

莱万托着下巴，“我估计很快就会有媒体把罗伊斯和我的陈年旧事挖出来，你要是哭得没力气了，怎么应付那些讨厌的记者。”

保罗想到后续的问题就心烦意乱，他可万万没想到罗伊斯会这么幸运地再次踏入娱乐圈，要知道，他当年只不过是莱万的助理而已。

谁知道他辞职之后也会去做演员啊！

他手里得有多少莱万的私料啊！

想到这，保罗紧张又不安，他觉得自己需要找罗伊斯谈谈。

此时此刻，这位新晋影帝正在自家的公寓开庆祝派对。

罗伊斯不喜欢派对，这全是他经纪人马茨·胡梅尔斯的主意。

“我就说你留这样的发型是最帅气的，你必须是今晚的焦点。”

胡梅尔斯兴奋地眼里都是光，而罗伊斯看着镜子，忽然觉得心空荡荡的，什么也没有。

他穿着名贵的西装和鞋子，戴着精致的腕表和戒指，可是望向镜子的时候，他看到的却是一个染着浅金色头发的普通少年。

“嘿。”

镜子里的少年在对自己笑，那个不属于他的声音十分温柔。

“我觉得你染金发会非常酷。”

于是他就去染了。

“你在发什么呆？开场词背下了吗？我再和你复述一遍……”

罗伊斯恍惚地跟着胡梅尔斯走下二楼的平台，助理忽然上来，神色紧张地告诉他们：“莱万和他的经纪人保罗到了门口，是否让他们进来。”

胡梅尔斯看了罗伊斯一眼，“不……”

“让他们进来吧。”

莱万就这样仰望着站在楼梯上的罗伊斯。他还是好笑地觉得，他们的位置颠倒了。

他不会惊讶于罗伊斯如今的火爆，马尔科·罗伊斯有英俊无比的脸蛋，他绿棕色的眼睛漂亮得能勾人心魄，金色的睫毛又长又翘和他屁股的曲线是一样的。

Oh，f**k。

莱万在心中骂道，他又往其他方面去想了。

这次的派对有一些媒体朋友，他们对于莱万的到来十分惊讶。

“你得告诉我你来的目的是什么？不会是来恭喜罗伊斯的吧？”

和他们公司联系比较紧密的一家杂志主编端了两杯酒过来。

莱万坦诚地说道：“作为曾经的朋友，我觉得我确实是来恭喜罗伊斯的。”

“如果是朋友的话，你应该叫他马尔科。”

“你大概没听清前半句，曾经，听好了，是曾经的朋友。”

莱万还想解释，保罗已经阻止了他。

“莱万说得够多的了。”

这个时候，保罗才觉得，莱万并不是不在乎的，否则，他不可能说得这么斩钉截铁。

在结束了冗长的开场祝词以后，派对俨然成了成年人猎艳的场所，灯光变得迷离，古典乐到摇滚乐的切换让每个人身体中沉睡的性细胞苏醒了过来。

罗伊斯倍感窒息，他松了松领口找到了一个没人的角落。

谁知昏暗之后，自己坐到了某人的大腿上。

“嘿！这儿有人了。”

罗伊斯一辈子也不会忘记独属于罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基成熟磁性的嗓音，虽然他本人和成熟有点儿关系也没有，但不妨碍他有一具性感成熟的身体。

罗伊斯立马坐到一边没有吭声。

莱万也没说话，仿佛周围的喧闹并不属于他们，只有星光从窗外照射进来，洒在他们忽明忽暗的脸上。

“恭喜你。”

强烈的摇滚乐潮席卷而来，但是罗伊斯还是听到了这个带点落寞色彩的词汇。

他最不想要的，就是莱万的恭喜。

02  
大约是一年前的深冬，莱万的新戏《爱琪儿之死》点映两日豪取一亿票房，导演包下了全城最大的酒吧来庆祝，作为第一男主角的莱万自然是受邀前往。

可偏偏这一天，是他和罗伊斯的“相爱七周年”纪念日。早上出门的时候罗伊斯已经警告过他晚上一定要早回来，他为这个七周年给莱万准备了惊喜。

莱万嘴上答应着，可是他从来不把种种纪念日放在心上，他不明白为什么罗伊斯在这个事件点的时候特别像一个刚恋爱的少女，喋喋不休地提醒着对方关于纪念日他们要做些什么。

无非是吃饭、逛街、互送礼物和做……爱。

这又不是圣诞节，更不是婚礼或者生日。

于是，等这一天已经快要过去的时候莱万才回到他在尼茨大道上的公寓。

他不喜欢喝酒，因为罗伊斯不喝并且讨厌他喝，但今晚实在太高兴了，导演透露这部片子很有可能冲击明年的法斯宾德奖。要说他距离影帝大满贯就差这个最难拿的法斯宾德奖了，天知道为了这部片子他付出了多少。

莱万醉醺醺地在门口踱着步子找钥匙，找到钥匙后在眼前晃了晃，似乎在辨认哪把是大门的钥匙。可是酒精迷昏了他的双眼，索性他就收起钥匙开始捶门。

“开门！马尔科！”

他的声音不大，这是作为明星惯有的警觉，尽管这处公寓非常安全。

多次捶门无果，莱万试着转动把手，门居然没锁？

他跌跌撞撞地进了门，一屁股坐到在地上，然后把双腿伸得笔直笔直的。

“天，真够冷的！宝贝，给我来脱鞋子。”

回应他的是死一般的沉寂，莱万又喊了一遍还是没有人回应，这让他怀疑罗伊斯是不是不在家。

可他又能去哪呢？他在弗德里希根本没有朋友，他只有自己。

莱万没有办法，只能自己脱掉了鞋袜。

他开了客厅的大灯，忽然发现罗伊斯整个人陷在了沙发里。

“你在？怎么不开灯也不吭声？”

莱万坐到罗伊斯身边，即使神志不太清楚，他也能感受到罗伊斯今天特地打扮了一番，特别是他换了一种香水，不是平时惯用的甜柑橘味，而是一种非常诱人的香气，诱得莱万忍不住靠过去啃噬他细滑的脖颈。

罗伊斯却推开了他，像根弹簧一样从沙发里蹦了起来。

莱万不解，甚至还没意识到罗伊斯的反常，他念叨着：“保罗说我的身价在持续走高，皮克想要留住我的话必须开出更美味的条件……我想，等我有话语权的时候我的空闲时间会更多，到时候我们可以每年去国外度两到三次假。听上去是不是很棒？”

“那和我有什么关系。”

莱万打了个哈欠，“怎么和你没有关系？你不是一直嫌弗德里希冷要去加州晒太阳的吗？我们今年就去加州买套别墅，在你喜欢的美国小村庄晒上一个月。”

莱万蓦地听到轮子滚动的声音，他才睁开眼睛望过去，发现罗伊斯裹着厚厚的羽绒服，全副武装地拖着行李箱走到了门口。

“你的未来打算可以不用把我计划进去了。”

罗伊斯深吸了一口气，他在做这些年来他认为第二次重要的决定。

“莱万，我受够你了。你的保证和承诺跟放屁一样，我再也不会对你有任何期待。抱歉，我得走了，如果你还缺保姆，我会让保罗帮你去家政公司找。”

莱万的头脑中闪过无数个念头，他明明在和罗伊斯畅想着未来的美好生活，为什么罗伊斯要岔开话题说些别的？

最后他才想到罗伊斯这是要和他分手。

“等等！”

他强撑着醉意站起来，试图绕过沙发去抓住罗伊斯，可是此刻被酒精麻痹的小脑让他的身体无法保持平衡，莱万被脚边的垃圾桶绊倒，高大的身躯一下子趴倒在地。如果是从前喝醉酒的日子，罗伊斯会一边数落着他一边拖他起来去浴室，给他一个又一个安抚性质的吻，然后他们会在浴室做到天亮。

醉酒的时候，一向内敛的自己会变得格外兴奋。

不过现在，他的恋人彻底没有管他是否撞疼，更没有拖他去浴室缠绵，而是决绝地拉门离开了。

莱万的脸陷入柔软的羊毛地毯中，他想只要第二天去哄一哄罗伊斯他还是会屁颠颠地回来的，现在最重要的是好好睡上一觉，有天大的事也得给他留到明天。

罗伊斯坐着电梯下行，莱万并没有追上来，这是他料到的结果。

他又愤怒又难过。

看吧，你在他心里一点儿也不重要。

罗伊斯崩溃地接受了这个事实，他紧握着行李箱，在伯莱登公园公寓富丽堂皇的金色大门口打车走了。

翌日，当莱万捂着要爆炸的脑袋醒来的时候，好一会他才想起昨晚的事。

他去浴室冲了个澡，顺手想拿沐浴乳的时候发现浴室里空空的什么也没有，活像是被偷了一样，可谁会拿这些东西呢！

莱万瞥到镜子上贴了一张便签纸，罗伊斯的字歪歪扭扭的。

“莱万，给你留了条浴巾算是仁至义尽了。”

他们家所有的东西都是有罗伊斯一手采购的，莱万根本不会想到这一次罗伊斯会打包得这么彻底。

这下他真的清醒了，他的肚子饿得咕咕叫，但是莱万痛苦地发现冰箱里也空无一物，只有餐桌上……

以前米白色的桌布换成了玫瑰色，燃烧了一夜的香薰还残留着芳香。桌上的冰淇淋蛋糕已经化得不成样子，依稀能辨认出那糊了得巧克力字母——七周年。

罗伊斯以前不会做饭，但是成了莱万的助理后为了照顾莱万挑剔的胃他的休闲时间全部花在烹饪上。

莱万看着一桌子的菜，心里计算着做这些菜以及布置家里所需要的时间，他有点能理解罗伊斯昨晚的冰冷和愤怒了。

但此刻他还是觉得他们之间没有任何问题。

“嘿，保罗，马尔科昨晚给你打电话了吗？”

给罗伊斯打电话无果，莱万拨通了经纪人的电话。

保罗的声音带着喜色，他先是告诉莱万今晚《爱琪儿之死》正式上映，他们得去首映场宣传。

“康拉德在点映后写下了长篇影评，他终于夸你了！我得翻出推特来给你读一遍！”

莱万不耐烦地揉着太阳穴，“停！你先回答我的问题。”

“什么？你刚才问得什么？”显然保罗被兴奋冲昏了头脑。

“我问你马尔科有没有给你打电话或者去你那！”

保罗敏锐地察觉到这俩人之间昨晚又发生了什么。

“我保证没有，发生了什么事？”

莱万没有回答，他觉得奇怪，罗伊斯能去哪呢？

虽然现在找不到，但是凭自己的人脉想要在小小的弗德里希找一个人是件轻而易举的事，当务之急他得马上订一大束玫瑰花，买好两张海边度假机票，罗伊斯最吃这套，还有什么比自己陪在他身边一起度过一个幸福的假期更棒的事呢？

莱万感觉刚才那股紧迫感瞬间消失殆尽，他甚至高兴地挖了一勺隔夜的蛋糕。

“恩，非常不错的味道！”

03  
从上个月开始，罗伊斯就开始为昨天的纪念日做准备，可惜这一切都被莱万的不在乎毁了。

好像在他们的恋爱关系中自己从来就不是占上风的那一方。

罗伊斯打开钱包，里面有数张银行卡，只有一张工资卡是自己的，其余都是莱万的副卡。

“想回去了？”

面前这个高大的男人递给罗伊斯一杯热咖啡，他们坐在街边的咖啡店，座位旁还竖着一个大大的行李箱。

罗伊斯摇摇头，“虽然这个决定是冲动的，但它并不是突发奇想的。我想，我和罗伯特应该分开一段时间来确定我们是否合适在一起生活。”

“我可以给你提供一处住所甚至一份工作……”塞巴斯蒂安·凯尔点了根烟，又啜了口咖啡，他认为边抽烟边喝咖啡是排解烦恼的时髦方法。

凯尔是罗伊斯非常信任的老学长，是当时罗伊斯所在舞台剧社的社长。

“谢谢你的好意，我想我需要一个暂时住的地方就足够了。至于工作，我现在身上的钱还够我为失恋消沉一会。”

罗伊斯的脸上掩饰不住的失落和难过，凯尔不知道如何安慰他，他想也许只有一个吻才能治愈现在的罗伊斯。

当然，凯尔不可能这么做。

“他给你打电话了吗？”

“从早上就开始打了，可我不想听他的解释。”

凯尔笑道：“也许他根本没意识到事情的严重性。”

罗伊斯有点儿委屈，“你是觉得我小题大做了吗？”

凯尔没有说话。

咖啡冒着热气，明明烫手得很，罗伊斯却觉得更冷了。

“成名之后，他更关注的是地位和财富，我觉得他和我们以前认识的莱万越来越重叠不上去了。”

“莱万一直是个好胜心强的人，他在哪一行都会干得非常成功。”

罗伊斯不以为意，“是啊，这样的成功代价很大，我放弃了我的梦想来支持他实现梦想，现在想想我真是个白痴。”

和失恋的人不能讲任何道理，凯尔十分明白这个准则，他选择默默听罗伊斯把心里的憋屈说出来，直到咖啡不再冒热气。

凯尔帮罗伊斯找了一处住所，和伯莱登公寓自然是没法比，罗伊斯只有在最初的那些年住过这样的屋子。

“这是我同事的房子，他们全家从弗德里希搬走了，一直托我照看。”

“那我住进来会不会不太好？”

“谁会拒绝一份额外的收入呢？”

凯尔冲他眨眼，主动替他把行李箱搬到楼上。

对，这儿并没有电梯。

“希望你不会嫌弃它太小。”

罗伊斯环顾了房间四周，“它很整洁干净，对于我来说足够了。”

“那你好好休息，我不打扰你了，有什么事电话联系。”

凯尔走后，罗伊斯瘫在沙发上，他得好好想想接下去自己的路要怎么走。还有，他是不是真的下定决心要和莱万分开。

一整天，莱万都没有收到关于罗伊斯的任何消息，他开始变得有些坐立难安。尽管以前他们也会吵架，罗伊斯也会赌气地离开，但这种情况不会超过二十四小时。

正式首映会上，在弗德里希市最大的盖勒堡电影院的休息室里，莱万焦虑地盯着手机，听着电话那头传来令人烦躁的无人接听提示音。

“‘罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基终于演了一部配得上他之前拿奖的电影，我不会说这是导演和编剧的功劳，显然莱万对《爱琪儿之死》做了充分的准备，甚至亲自去疯人院呆着，他没能变成一个疯子看得出来他的意志力不错，年轻的女孩子们应该会喜欢他这一点品质……’哈哈哈，莱万，你就没有什么想说的？”

保罗近一礼拜以来都处于亢奋的状态，比莱万第一次摘影帝桂冠的时候还要兴奋。但是此刻莱万无心听他的调侃，他甚至想要立刻出去把罗伊斯揪出来！

“马尔科还没有回来？”

莱万玩弄着手指，紧蹙的眉头透露出他的不安。

“难道你知道些什么？”

被怀疑的保罗立即为自己澄清，“你只有和马尔科闹别扭的时候才会摆出这么难看的表情，答应我，等会出去千万不要皱着眉，粉丝们喜欢你笑。”

莱万刚想说什么，休息室的门就被推开了。

皮克公司老板的儿子杰拉德·皮克抱着一束花笑意盈盈地走了进来。

“我正来这看电影，看到展厅的宣传海报就过来了，恭喜你莱万！”

这位身高一米九二的高大男子是个喜欢玩扑克玩投资的超级富二代，他最喜欢和明星打交道，前两年和已经解约的摇滚歌星伊布因为一张亲密照成了当年娱乐圈最令人瞩目的谈资，导致性格火爆的伊布当即与公司解约来撇清和皮克的关系……听说皮克现在和他的发小法布雷加斯在一起。

莱万一直对皮克有所忌惮，生怕皮克会看上他的罗伊斯，所以和皮克的关系非常一般，这是令保罗无解的地方——如果莱万能讨好皮克，他的资源会更棒。

“嘿，我记得有个金发碧眼的小男孩和你形影不离，今天怎么没看到？”

这个混蛋，果然一直关注着罗伊斯。

莱万在心里翻了个白眼，他纠正道：“那是我的助理，他生病了，所以没来。”

皮克摸了摸下巴，意味深长地说：“是吗？”

保罗眼见莱万要发脾气了，连忙拉着皮克到外面说客套话，莱万心里更加郁闷，抄起车钥匙从侧门溜了出去。

他开着车在繁华的伊利诺大街漫无目的地搜寻着罗伊斯的身影，可哪里能找的都他呢？

莱万忽然发现，他对罗伊斯平时的生活完全不了解，不知道他会去什么店，不知道他喜欢去哪放松，不知道他有没有另外的朋友了……尽管在几十个小时前他还笃定罗伊斯只有自己。

那个脆弱的小子，会不会现在正躲在哪里哭呢？

外面开始飘雪了，莱万变得更加着急和担心。

罗伊斯最怕冷，他一个人可捂不暖被窝，每到冬天都要自己给他暖手暖脚，这是他们之间的传统仪式，比热水袋还管用。

回到家，莱万失落地发现里面仍是黑漆漆的一片，没有暖色的灯迎接他的到来，也没有那个灵动的身影迅速地把他扑个满怀了。

这一回，我不会真的要完蛋了吧。

莱万忍不住绝望地想。

04  
罗伊斯一直是这么聪明，他想让莱万找到自己就能找到，但假如他想藏起来不让莱万发现，那么莱万就会像个傻瓜一样原地打转。

莱万拿他没办法，可是他有自己的“绝招。”

《爱琪儿之死》首周斩获五亿票房，万众瞩目的法斯宾德候选人在媒体见面会上高烧晕倒，这成了当天推特讨论度最高的话题。

罗伊斯在电视上看到莱万被架进急救车里的场景，心不由地跟着那张苍白的脸揪了起来。

莱万永远知道自己在乎什么。

罗伊斯没办法在继续在这个小小的房间里待下去了，他得立刻起身去医院照顾莱万。

不！等等！

罗伊斯拉住门把的手又顿了顿。

如果你去了你就会心软，你绝对会接受一个病人的道歉甚至亲吻。

罗伊斯纠结万分，他重重地陷回沙发里，试图让理智控制住冲动。

病房里，保罗气得跳脚，他冲着莱万大吼：“就算你先找回罗伊斯也不应该用这种办法！你知道么我都快被你吓死了！上帝啊我差点以为你要死了！”

莱万笑道：“我倒下去的样子是不是特别丑？”

保罗冷笑，“你应该提前演练一遍，让自己倒得更加让影迷揪心点。”

“你的建议不错，但我真不想再挨三天冻了。”

莱万可怜地撇了撇嘴，这让保罗哭笑不得。

“生病的时候你总是能让人所有人对你没有抵抗。”

“但这次也许不包括马尔科了。”

保罗在莱万眼中看到了担忧和失落，这样的神情是第一次用在了罗伊斯的身上，保罗略感吃惊，觉得这一回似乎是真的发生了什么了不得的大事。

“Surprise！”

莱万和保罗都被吓了一跳，只见一个平头少年穿着白大褂依靠在门口。莱万从惊吓变为惊喜，他从床上坐起来，毫不掩饰自己的喜悦之情。

“沃伊切赫！”

沃伊切赫·什琴斯尼是莱万为数不多的挚友，也是比罗伊斯还早了解莱万的人。关于他，罗伊斯没少和莱万吵架，也因为他的缘故，莱万从尤利乌斯搬到了弗德里希。

没想到他们还会见面，感谢罗伊斯此刻不在。

莱万松了口气，什琴斯尼走过去和他狠狠地抱了一抱，保罗在一边干瞪眼，什琴斯尼才松开抱着莱万的手，转而朝保罗伸出了手。

“你好，我叫沃伊切赫·什琴斯尼，是罗伯特从小一起长大的好朋友，现在在这家医院实习。”

保罗回握住他的手，收敛起刚才自己暴躁的姿态。

“你好，我是他的经纪人。如果你们要叙旧的话，我先出去了。”

保罗叮嘱莱万躺下说话，有事就打电话给自己，什琴斯尼说自己会照顾好莱万，保罗这才放心地离开。

“天……这俩人一脸有一腿的样子。”

保罗嘀咕了一句，按开了电梯忽然就撞见了罗伊斯。

罗伊斯试图溜走，可保罗一把抓住了他。

“嘿罗伊斯……”

罗伊斯装作头痛地捂住了额头，断断续续地说：“恩……我想，我头很疼，非常需要医生……所以，我才来了医院……保罗，不是你想得那样。”

保罗摊手，“你的演技很拙劣，马尔科。”

罗伊斯丧气地呼了口气，额前可爱的碎发就翘了起来。

“我想我有些话要和你说，不介意边走边说？”

尽管医院声音嘈杂，两人的交谈还是十分秘密地进行着。

“我真没想到莱万会干这么愚蠢的事，他一直很聪明，从来不会为什么事困惑。但你是个例外。”

罗伊斯望着医院的天花板，忍受着讨厌的消毒水味，他后悔冲动战胜了理性让自己来到了这里。

“你把我在罗伯特心里的地位看得太重要，如果非要排个名次的话，我永远排在他日程表的方框外。”

保罗露出一副得了吧的表情，“哦老天，他爱死了电影，同样也爱死了你！为了让你回来光着身子不开暖气躺在浴缸里饿了自己三天来开见面会，我想他不是疯了就是真的离不开你！”

罗伊斯愣在了原地，他可想不出莱万会做这么幼稚的事，毕竟他看上去总是那么的……可靠？

“拜托，只要你还有一点在乎他，请回来吧！”

保罗真诚地恳求罗伊斯，他十分清楚，如果莱万的生活中没有了眼前这个人，他的世界将从中心开始崩塌。

自己不会去做拆房子的人，他要把房子装修保养得更完美，就必须拥有和这套房子绝配的粘合剂。

保罗吃定了罗伊斯也是离不开莱万的，少年时代相爱至今，浓烈的爱情一大部分已经转化成了细水长流的亲情，这种感情促使罗伊斯对莱万狠不下心来说分手。

“我很在乎他，所以我才要离开他。”

罗伊斯定定地看着保罗，平静地说完这句话后径直地保罗身侧离开。

“我没想到你做医生了，你的梦想不应该是个快乐的小木匠吗？”

什琴斯尼窘迫地解释道：“你知道，我的事从来都是我父亲说了算。有时候我真的很羡慕你。”

莱万翻了个白眼，“你不会羡慕我的生活，我每天都需要准备很多副面具。一副给观众，一副给影迷粉丝，一副给朋友……”

什琴斯尼思量了片刻问：“那面具下的那个你会给谁看呢？”

莱万没想到他会问这个问题，于是坦荡地回答道：“我爱人。”

“你有恋人了？我竟然不知道！也是哪个明星吗？”

莱万显然不能告诉他真相，“原谅我不能告诉你。”

什琴斯尼没有再追问下去，他握着莱万打点滴的手，想把这几年的思念全都诉说出来，却被莱万的一句“我爱人”生生地打退了。

“你怎么了？”

莱万困惑地望着什琴斯尼，什琴斯尼抚着他瘦削的脸颊，沉声问：“我在想我们现在还是不是朋友。”

“当然是！”

莱万握住了什琴斯尼的手腕，他其实并不愿意因为罗伊斯的缘故失去什琴斯尼这个好朋友。

“那你得先为你当年的不辞而别道歉！”

什琴斯尼半开玩笑半认真地提着要求，没料到莱万真的严肃地回应：“原谅我，我可不愿失去你这么好的兄弟。如果回到当年，我一定……”

“你一定不会跟我一起来弗德里希，宁可失去我也无所谓。”

不知道什么时候，马尔科·罗伊斯冷笑着站在门口，然后他提了提手中热乎乎的蔬菜牛肉汤，随手扔进了垃圾桶。

啊哦。

什琴斯尼意识到自己可能做错了什么，但他可并不打算弥补。

“好久不见，罗伊斯。你需要护士吗？因为你看上去非常难受的样子。”

罗伊斯直接无视了他的话，他的眼眶泛酸，这让他很不好受，只能拼命瞪大眼睛祈祷那该死的眼泪不要掉下来。

而此时莱万心里只有一个念头，如果今天他不能说服罗伊斯回到自己身边，那么他们可能真的玩完了。

05  
“沃伊切赫，我现在要和我的助理谈一些私人的话题，可以的话……”

尽管什琴斯尼非常不愿意回避但他还是不得不暂时离开了这间病房。

罗伊斯对什琴斯尼离开前颇有深意的打量感到十分不舒服，他只能解开自己领口的几颗纽扣，让呼吸变得更加顺畅。

“马尔科，你终于回来了，上帝都不知道我有多高兴！”

莱万的嘴唇是颤抖的，他很害怕罗伊斯下一秒就跑掉。

罗伊斯艰难地开口：“罗伯特，就算我们做不成恋人，我们也是朋友。作为朋友来看你没有什么不可以，但是你不应该利用这一点。”

“我可没同意分手，我永远不会和你分手。听着马尔科，我爱你，为此我可以包容你的一切。尽管那天晚上我是犯了点错误，但我认为那个错误非常不值得一提。”

“所以你是觉得我在发神经无理取闹吗？”罗伊斯变得有些气急败坏，这让莱万的眉毛皱了起来。

“马尔科，我们不能没有彼此。十五岁夏夜的星空下，我们已经约定一生了。你认为我现在凭了什么装病就为你回来？”

莱万目光深邃，罗伊斯猜不透他在想什么。他们在一起的这么多年，罗伊斯只需要遵从莱万的想法，他现在才发现自己已经很久没有动脑思考过他们之间的问题了，因为永远都是——“马尔科，我们要这么做……”“马尔科，我的建议是……”从来没有——“那你的想法呢？” 

他的想法并不重要。

“凭我爱你。”

莱万的笑容是他杀伤力最大的武器，深沉又温柔，如寒冬中迸发出的一点火星，却给了人无限大的希望。

罗伊斯再次沉溺在这样的笑容中，妥协了。

“希望你做的选择会是正确的。”

罗伊斯和凯尔还是坐在那天的咖啡厅里，凯尔仍旧是抽着烟喝着咖啡，十分享受的模样。

“面对他，我在肚子里打好的草稿完全说不出了。我想，我确实无法离开他。”

凯尔吐了口烟，看着对面朦胧的罗伊斯，劝诫道：“但我不认为一个星期就能改变一个人的品质，我保证我没有丝毫诋毁莱万的意思。只不过……我并不觉得和解之后你有多么的开心，相反，你好像变得更加忧郁了。”

罗伊斯苦笑，只说了一句：“我希望你能替我保留那间屋子。”

“当然没问题。”

凯尔目送着罗伊斯离开，他想为罗伊斯做点什么，可又觉得外人做什么都是多余的。

为了弥补七周年纪念日的遗憾，莱万推了三天的通告留在家里任凭罗伊斯差遣。他们打了一上午的游戏，下午外出去看电影。

莱万戴着墨镜口罩，又用厚而宽大的围巾围住了大半张脸，因为大雪的缘故，他们只能徒步去就近的影院。

“你的手真冷，请揣我兜里。”

莱万正要握着罗伊斯的手放进自己的大衣口袋，罗伊斯就跳到了莱万的背上。

“我走不动了，你得背我到电影院。”

罗伊斯的双手顽皮地伸进莱万的围巾里，冰冷的触感一下子刺激到火热的皮肤，激得莱万打了个哆嗦。

“没问题，我还会抱着你上楼扔到座位上大干一场。”

罗伊斯本就冻得通红的脸更加红了，他的脸陷进了莱万温暖的围巾里，让他的声音变得闷闷的。

“我是不是很重？”

莱万微微侧首，就看到罗伊斯金色的睫毛上沾着小小的雪珠，他的马尔科实在是很可爱，特别是现在睁着那双宝石般的绿眼睛可怜巴巴地望着自己，真想让人犯罪。

“没有，不管你的体重有多少，我永远背得动抱得动。”

罗伊斯吻了吻莱万露在外面的耳朵，很不确定地问：“永远是有多远呢？它其实离我们很近，对吧？”

莱万觉得罗伊斯过于敏感，所以他并没有接他的话，而是默默地行走在雪地中，说一些有的没的的趣闻，很快他们就到了电影院，罗伊斯从莱万背上下来，略带遗憾地告诉莱万：“这是第一次我错过了你电影的首映。”

“没错过精彩的剧情就足够了，走吧，让我们在电影院的角落里待上一下午。”

爱琪儿是上帝身边的天使，《爱琪儿之死》讲述的是一名出生在疯人院成长在疯人院的男孩在经历了领养被抛弃再领养再被抛弃的循环后，最终回到疯人院，在他出生的那张床上自杀的故事。

哈迪是个天性善良的小男孩，他在疯人院一堆奇奇怪怪的人的周围长大，没有变成疯子本来就是个奇迹了，更何况他还有个聪明的脑子。这让他在入学前就被一户中产家庭领养。但是回到正常社会中的哈迪却发现这儿每天发生的事情比疯人院的事还让人匪夷所思。他的养母和邻居偷情被养父一枪打穿了脑袋，于是他被送走了，可是在不久后那户人家生下了属于自己的孩子那么哈迪没有了继续留在那的理由。他被送往了孤儿院，在一年后再次被领养，这一回，他在那个新家庭呆了非常久，并且他爱上了养父母家漂亮的女儿艾尔莎，艾尔莎给了他温暖和阳光，很快他们相爱了，在偷尝禁果的夜晚被发现，艾尔莎却指控是哈迪强迫自己发生关系，这让哈迪上了法庭并被学校开除，他失去了上大学的机会，或者说，他失去了自己的人生。

鲜血在身后咧开了笑脸，哈迪却成了一具冰冷的尸体。

“我曾留恋这充满温情的人间，最后才发现这是上帝和我开的一个玩笑。”

罗伊斯头昏脑涨地看完了这部电影，他觉得自己被压得有些喘不过气来。

“看在上帝的份上，我们赶紧出去透透气吧！”

莱万却显得异常激动，他们靠在影院外的沙发上，莱万不停地问罗伊斯：“你觉得如何？有没有实力冲击一下法斯宾德？”

罗伊斯猛喝了口水，把腮帮子鼓得胀胀的。

“法斯宾德喜欢这种带着讽刺意味的荒诞电影。看完很让人压抑而且会联想到身边的一些事……”

“你觉得这个压抑感是由内而外的，还是由外而内。或者这样问，是电影带来的压抑感还是你本身内心喷涌出来的压抑感？”

莱万把罗伊斯当成影评人，试图从他口中得到更多的评价。

罗伊斯想了想，“用喷涌不恰当，更像是一点点渗透出来的。”

“那我就放心了。”莱万松了口气，“如果电影不能从观众内心激发出点内涵的东西那这电影就毫无可取之处了。”

罗伊斯倚在莱万肩头，“如果换成我是编剧的话，我会把一切设定为主角精神分裂幻想出来的故事，这样感觉更……讽刺？不过我得给你提个小小的意见，既然哈迪认为自己是上帝抛弃在人间的爱琪儿，那么他选择自杀的时候脸上就不应该是微笑的表情，也许观众们看多了这种自杀时解脱微笑的桥段，但如果是忿恨不甘我觉得更刺激，毕竟哈迪后来心理那么扭曲。所以这部片子还是带了点人情味道在里面。”

莱万沉声片刻，“你的想法非常不错，说实话我当时也有这么考虑过，但我一直是个乐观主义，还是想给观众带来点希望，让他们觉得哈迪真的解脱了。这部电影就是明与暗、温暖与冰冷交织在一块的，要知道，哈迪出生的时候也是笑着的。”

罗伊斯不置可否，他缩在莱万怀里，“我看得很累了，晚上在家吃饭吧？”

“都听你的。”莱万温柔的目光完完全全倾注到了罗伊斯的身上。  
06  
雪一直下个不停，这就是弗德里希的冬天，只有白色的雪和橘黄色的灯，这是一座不乏温情的城市。

莱万和罗伊斯抱了一大堆食物回家准备做一顿丰盛的晚餐。

“为了管理好你的身材，鸡肉沙拉和这六个鸡蛋是你的，其他就不要想了。”

罗伊斯解下围裙，把属于莱万的餐盘摆到他的面前，并且一把夺去他手里的八卦杂志。

“看的这么乐？”

莱万叉起一块鸡肉，津津有味地把看到的内容告诉他。

“像《猫眼》这样专注明星八卦的杂志居然会用占三分之一的纸张来描写杰拉德·皮克的花边新闻。”

罗伊斯颇有兴趣地翻开了那本杂志，最新这期的封面放了引发伊布解约的那张旧照。

“说他俩没有点什么我真的不信。”罗伊斯笑着坐回自己的位置，继续翻阅。

莱万建议道：“你应该读出来让我再乐一乐。”

罗伊斯骂他坏蛋，但还是把报道读了出来。

“12月20日深夜，记者在伊布住所的门口发现了皮克的身影。据悉，皮克的现任男友小法并不住在柯莱特公寓，看来，天性风流的贵公子这次要吃回头草了！不过这对于女粉丝们来说是件好事，你们可以大胆地去追求小法了！”

下面还有冗长的巨大篇幅来叙述皮克的风流韵事，更夸张的是《猫眼》还把皮克的前任们一一做了对比来为皮克挑选最适合他尺寸的男友。

“你可要远离皮克，只要长得好看的他都惦记着。”

罗伊斯看莱万一脸紧张的样子忍不住打趣：“被这样的亿万财产继承者潜规则是不是证明了我确实很有魅力？”

莱万哼了一声，“少自作多情了，我只是提醒你一下。除了我谁还看得上你呢。”

罗伊斯被这句话惹到心里很不舒服，但是他们才和好没几天罗伊斯并不想和莱万吵架。

莱万心知自己嘴快说错了话，于是赶忙认错，讨好道：“等会吃完我们去阳台上堆雪人吧？你最喜欢堆雪人了不是吗？”

罗伊斯本来想回一句“我可不想手冻僵”，可还是不想扫了莱万的兴致。

在莱万不怎么好笑的笑话中他们吃完了晚饭，饭后莱万主动系围裙洗碗，这真是十分难得的场面，罗伊斯则安静地缩在沙发里玩手机。

“换你做家务好像也蛮不错的？要不你息影吧，我出去赚钱养家，你负责照顾我的一切。”

罗伊斯有意试探他，结果莱万的回答让他十分伤心。

“如果你是开玩笑的话我就当没听见这句话。”

显然，莱万认为自己赚钱养家是天经地义的事。他的收入可观，除了拍电影，他还有自己的副业，和其他明星一样做投资，聪明的头脑让他一年的副业收入比片酬还高。罗伊斯不清楚莱万除了拍戏还有什么生意，虽然名义上他还是皮克公司的员工，可自己的工资早就是莱万发给他的了，他对莱万的资金财产毫不了解。

罗伊斯觉得很难过，这种难过最近频繁地翻涌而出，将他心中最初的莱万越推越远，这让他有些患得患失。

“在这个女性都能赚大钱养家的时代我觉得我感到十分羞愧。”

莱万沥干了碗筷，用洗手液仔细洗了遍手，他在心里琢磨着如何安抚罗伊斯，尽管他十分不愿在这个话题上纠缠。

“亲爱的，这世上有成千上万人愿意躺在家里什么事都不干每周就有笔可观的收入，我愿意养着你，只因为我不想让你受苦。”

罗伊斯瓮声道：“我愿意吃苦。”

莱万像是听到了一个笑话，他的嘴角发出一声冷笑。

“这没有你想的那么简单！你从小就在一个温暖的家庭长大，你做什么你的父母都支持着你，可以说，直到现在你都过得非常幸福，你不需要为下一顿吃不吃得到饭考虑，也不需要面对烦人的上司和工作上无穷无尽的麻烦事儿。你只需照顾我，如果在你心里照顾我让你感到不舒服或者自卑的话我真不知道是不是我做错了！马尔科，我爱你，正因如此我才不想让你面对尔虞我诈的娱乐圈，在我身边，你是最安全的。”

罗伊斯没想到莱万会认真起来，这番说教让罗伊斯觉得自己像是个傻瓜。

“我总是说不过你。”

他微微低下了头，暖色的光笼罩在他的上空，投射出一个落寞的身影。

莱万默默坐到他身边，揽住了他的肩膀，放缓了语调。

“我明白你心里的想法，假如你无法原谅当年我在《公主的晚餐》选角时做了手脚，我愿意满足你任何要求，包括今后财产的分配。”

罗伊斯心想，既然莱万主动提到了那件事，是不是就应该和他彻底地谈谈自己的打算。

“也许你会觉得我小心眼，那件事已经过去那么久了，可我还是会在夜深人静的时候为它不甘。当我转过身看见你熟睡的面容的时候，我甚至想，多么可恶的一张脸，他毁掉了我梦寐以求的事业。”

莱万霎时愣住，他的背脊一阵冰凉，让他无法忍受罗伊斯此刻指责的目光。

“《爱琪儿之死》真的很棒，它的剧本几乎挑不出毛病。可当你问我有什么感想的时候我立马就会想如果是我来出演我会怎么诠释哈迪这个角色，所以我才会说结尾的时候你该如何如何演才更好。是啊，我就是嫉妒，这和我们当初约定好的未来一点也不一样，或者说，是你骗我的未来。”

罗伊斯的双手捂着脸，颤抖地控诉着：“你在我一次次试戏中做手脚不让我成功难道我会不知道？如果像你刚才说的那样，因为爱我所以保护我，这样的理由我没办法相信。”

时间仿佛静止，明明房间里暖气开得那么足，可是沙发上的两人都觉得出奇的冷。

莱万尽量控制住自己的情绪，但是他实在不能继续坐在罗伊斯身边了。

关上房门前，他质问罗伊斯。

“《纽约来客》以后我的片约不断，当时我把你接了过来，如果你也进了这个圈子，以你的实力绝对能大火，到时候你也会和我一样忙于拍戏忙于接各种各样的活动。那么罗伊斯，你觉得在那样的情况下我们的感情能维持多久？不超过一个月，我确定我们就会因为无法忍受对方不在身边而分手！这不是我想看到的我们的结局，仅仅因为我爱你！”

07-08  
莱万一晚上的兴致被败了个精光，他期待的堆雪人环节没有到来，他期待和罗伊斯的“决战到天明”也没有到来。

当然，他一走出家门就后悔了，可是自尊心让他低不下头再回屋。尽管正确的做法应该是回屋不管三七二十一抱住罗伊斯，去亲吻他的发丝、脸颊和嘴唇，然后乞求他的道歉继续过日子。

“先生，你要去哪？”

出租车司机问了他两遍，并且用探寻的目光扫视了他每一寸暴露在外的肌肤，然后惊呼道：“你是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基吗？！天哪！！！我是你的铁杆影迷！！您要去哪我免费送您去！”

莱万摸了摸脸，原来他忘记戴口罩了，于是任命地叹了口气，“先生，在下个街区的路口放我下来就行。”

司机像是想要和莱万多共处一会，那走几步路就到的地方开了整整十五分钟！莱万还是付了他钱并留下了他的签名。

“心情不好的话去金湖公园吧，拐个弯就能到，湖上结了冰大半个弗德里希城的人都在那溜冰。”

司机冲他眨了眨眼，热心善良地提出了自己的建议。

他是怎么看出我心情不好的？

莱万郁闷地掏出口罩戴上，雪已经停了，不少人和他一样前往金湖公园，与只身前往的他不同的是，情侣们或家人们都戴着溜冰套装，手挽着手说说笑笑，连他们脚下踩碎的雪发出的咯吱声都是那么的欢快。只有莱万脚下的碎雪，沉闷又阴冷，让他的心情愈加不好。

在罗伊斯告诉他之前，他一直觉得，或者是自我暗示，他让罗伊斯在自己的身后是为了更好的保护他、占有他。可真的是这样吗？

莱万一瞬间觉得自己卑鄙无比，他自认为的不愿意让罗伊斯暴露在所有人面前的想法只是为他那么一点阴暗心理做的开脱。而他竟然心安理得地过了七年。

金湖公园的金色广场如同白昼，上千盏灯照亮了整个夜空，人们在结冰的湖面上自由地嬉戏，可这热闹和快乐不属于站在台阶上最闪耀的那盏灯下的莱万。

“罗伯特，我快激动哭了！我寄去的录影带和简历终于有用了！蒂尔·哈内克说要亲自见见我！他对我很有兴趣！”

马尔科·罗伊斯兴奋地给男友罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基打电话，他们都是电影学院即将毕业的学生，这个时候莱万已经是小有名气的演员了，大四这一年他几乎都在弗德里希拍戏，而且已经顺利地换了东家——大名鼎鼎的造星工厂皮克公司。

“蒂尔·哈内克？”莱万又确认了一遍，“是《公主的晚餐》那部电影吗？”

罗伊斯在自己的房内来回地踱步，他高兴得恨不得立刻飞到弗德里希和莱万分享这个好消息，他盼了很久终于自己有机会可以到弗德里希和莱万在一起了。

莱万看着电脑里前几分钟收到的邮件。

——很遗憾莱万，我觉得你的身上还缺点弗朗西斯的东西，希望我们以后还会有合作。

“是啊！他们来学校选人的！我那天正好不在，你知道我听说之后有多后悔那天陪我侄子出去玩了吗？幸好他们留了邮箱，我就按要求发了录像和简历，我想要的是男主朋友的角色，没想到哈内克导演说他觉得我可以演弗朗西斯！天啊！我可以来弗德里希和你在一起了！”

莱万心里说不出的复杂，他难以开口说恭喜的话。因为《公主的晚餐》是皮克影业投资的，所以他的经纪人利用一点关系帮他搞到了男主弗朗西斯的剧本，是非常讨喜的角色，虽然冲击不了雷普金奖，但是极有收获爆炸人气的潜质。

他已经上过不少小刊的封面，但想要扩大自己的知名度上大封，一定要有部有冲击力的话题作品，像蒂尔·哈内克这样的全满贯导演的戏是多少演员想搭上的便捷快车啊！

没想到罗伊斯竟然……

这也不能算意料之外，要不是罗伊斯身体不好，他就不会因为要修够学分而错过了许多上镜的机会。他是个极其有天赋的演员。表演课的时候，只要上了舞台那么他就一定会是全场最抓人眼球的演员。

莱万忍不住想这个机会会不会是最喜欢罗伊斯的表演课教授给他的。

电话那头罗伊斯还在兴奋地想着他搬过来和自己住在一起的场景，莱万却打断了他。

“亲爱的，我有点事，晚点我再打给你好吗？”

莱万把电话挂了，他从椅子上跳起来，狠狠地踹了桌子一脚，心里的闷气无处发泄，只能拿不能说话的家具撒野，直到大脑完全冷静下来，明白下一步要怎么做后，莱万才重新拿起了电话。

罗伊斯还在为男友吝啬的一句恭喜而失落，莱万的电话就打了进来。

“马尔科，你想我吗？”

罗伊斯一愣，他没有办法抵抗莱万温柔的质问。

“想啊，特别想。”

莱万松了口气，“那我今天就回来看你好不好？”

“真的？！”

“当然是真的。”

这就像一个大人和孩子的对话，孩子显得十分激动和期待，大人则是习以为常的平静。

通完电话后莱万买了最近的一架航班在下午晚些时候回到了家乡尤利乌斯。

罗伊斯现在住在离学校很久的公寓里，这里的环境并不好所以他迫切想要搬到弗德里希，不然他的父母就要勒令他回家了。

莱万刚关上门转身，罗伊斯就跳到他身上，把他按在门板上亲吻。

“嘿！亲爱的……嘿！小流氓！“

莱万受不住罗伊斯的攻击，一把捉住了他乱摸的双手。

罗伊斯露出楚楚可怜的神情，灯光下他的眼珠又换了种迷人的光彩，让莱万看得心砰砰乱跳，口干舌燥地把眼睛往别处放。

他来不是为了和罗伊斯欢爱的，有更重要的事要办……但他和自己的小男友已经大半年没有见了。

“好吧小流氓，好吧，我投降！”

莱万忽然笑了起来，这笑容他只会在和罗伊斯做爱的时候露出，卸去了温柔带上了点意味不明的暧昧色彩。

罗伊斯兴奋地啃咬着莱万的嘴唇，莱万托着他翘立的屁股使两人更紧密地贴合在一起。他们的舌头搅在一起，将口鼻间的空气全部湮没，唇齿间发出了色情的声响。莱万吮吸着罗伊斯的嘴唇，恨不得挤出点汁来，他钻进罗伊斯的T恤里，寻找着可以攀附的玫瑰色珍珠，用尖牙轻轻地扫过，激得罗伊斯一阵颤抖。

罗伊斯按住莱万宽阔的肩膀，任由他在自己衣内胡作非为。自己才是流氓的莱万用舌尖扫过罗伊斯的小腹，然后钻出来打横抱起罗伊斯就扔到床上。

“得抓紧时间点……”

“为什么？”

罗伊斯眼神迷离地望着莱万，莱万勾起唇角不语，只是默默开始脱衣服。

“润滑剂在抽屉里……”

莱万躺在罗伊斯的一侧，伸手握住和罗伊斯屁股一样翘的阴茎上下撸动，又极坏地用指腹摩擦着马眼，罗伊斯很快招架不住喷涌而出。莱万将满手的浊白抹入罗伊斯身后的穴口，慢慢地说：“这不就是了吗？”

罗伊斯感受到莱万的阴茎就像是一块烙铁一样贴在自己的股间，这刺激着他不断地拱起屁股蹭。莱万搂着他的腰和他说一些浪言浪语，罗伊斯咬着莱万的下巴不松，然后慢慢爬到莱万身上，含住了那已经完全立起来的巨龙。

他有规律地吞吐着，湿热的舌尖一圈一圈扫着跳动的眼口，莱万额上青筋暴起，他按住罗伊斯的脑袋往下压，恨不得让他吞下自己整根肉棒，奈何那巨物已经顶到了罗伊斯的喉口外面还剩了小半截。莱万实在受不住了，在最后一刻把罗伊斯扯到身下，硬挺挺地闯入了他的体内，握住罗伊斯的细腰疯狂地抽插，罗伊斯以为他要射了，这人却熬住了，只在他体内横冲直撞，过了一会又放慢速度搅动起来。汁水声四起，罗伊斯觉得体内的肉棒再慢慢地变大，撑得他的穴口都要撕裂了，这使得他的小穴开始收紧，绞得莱万差点没守住精关，但他不想再折磨彼此，迅速抽插几十下后终于用好几分钟的时间把早就想钻进罗伊斯体内的精液喷洒出来。

滑腻的精液顺着罗伊斯的穴口流到了腿间，痒得他扭动起身子，莱万再次被激起了性欲，将阴茎捅入罗伊斯体内，开始了新一轮的攻势。

罗伊斯从哼哼唧唧变成了恩恩啊啊，莱万把他顶在墙上，他的双腿岔开盘在莱万的腰间，莱万每撞他一下，罗伊斯的背脊就要狠狠地顶在墙上，疼得他使劲捶墙，他的双腿软得合不拢，只能软趴趴地勾在莱万身上。关键那坏蛋还不给他，偏让他说些色情的话才肯上膛扫射，罗伊斯想事后肯定要找莱万算账。

两人翻云覆雨到深夜，罗伊斯累的在莱万臂弯里睡着了，他的穴口还在一抽一抽，莱万心疼地抱着他去冲洗了一番，然后换好床单，给罗伊斯掖好了被子。

确认罗伊斯睡着后，莱万找到罗伊斯的电脑登陆了他的邮箱，他需要拷贝罗伊斯给哈内克发的录像，虽然这让他觉得很不好受，向来正直的自己竟然因为嫉妒而做出这样的事，何况对方还是自己的恋人。

他觉得自己心胸无比狭小，可经历了家庭变故后的他再也不是像十五岁夏夜星空下做出坦荡誓言的男孩了。

插入U盘的手微微有些颤抖，只因为罗伊斯的一个翻身，莱万就吓得立马合上电脑。发现罗伊斯没有醒，他才小心翼翼地继续完成了这件令他不屑的事。

莱万研究了罗伊斯试戏的录像，原来自己没有琢磨透弗朗西斯的人物背景，他是个热情奔放又善良的意大利年轻小伙，既然是个“芳心纵火犯”，那他绝不应是谨慎的、深沉的！之前自己完全理解错了！

莱万万分懊悔，他给罗伊斯留下了字条说自己要马上赶回弗德里希处理要事，确实是重要的事，找到他的经纪人保罗立刻联系哈内克，希望能再给他一个机会。

结果正如罗伊斯所控诉的那样，莱万做的手脚“毁了”他的星途，而莱万凭借《公主的晚餐》这部爱情励志片成了当年的大众情人，从此开始一路走红。

他兑现了诺言，和罗伊斯一起生活在弗德里希了，可是，当他“偷”走罗伊斯梦的那个晚上，一根刺已经在他们之间发芽了。

09  
回忆的红色丝线一根根慢慢抽离，莱万头痛欲裂。

他是真的没想到罗伊斯心里一直是清楚一切的，至于为什么包容自己这么多年，也许正是因为罗伊斯爱他。

可自己，还用那么冠冕堂皇令人发笑的理由去逃避未来，这不是一种负责任的态度。

莱万感觉浑身冰凉，寒风刺骨，他的手指快被冻的没有知觉了。

“你还好吗？”

身边跑过一个小男孩，也许是刚剧烈运动的原因，他的小脸通红通红的，睁着一双水汪汪的眼睛望着他。

莱万试着让自己笑起来，可此刻他无法微笑。

“我没事，去玩吧。”

小男孩奇怪地瞥了他一眼，随即喊着“爸爸”跑开了。

莱万回过头，看见老朋友凯尔抱着那个小男孩一起朝他走来。

“罗伯特。”

“塞巴斯蒂安？”

莱万似乎不敢相信凯尔已经有了孩子，凯尔戳戳儿子红彤彤的脸蛋，“婚礼的时候马尔科说你在国外拍戏赶不回来。”

莱万施以歉色，“真对不起，我的麻烦事实在太多。”

凯尔不见罗伊斯在他的身边就明白一定是两个人又出了什么事情。

“马尔科呢？他平时最喜欢黏着你，你们是一起来溜冰的？”

凯尔故意这么问，只为了在心中暗暗嘲讽莱万此刻灰暗的表情。

莱万想解释什么，又不知道对着这个多年未见的老学长从何解释。最后，他只能勉强笑着说：“他生病了，我出来给他买药。”

灰蓝色的眼珠不安地转动着，莱万觉得这个谎话撒得非常不好。

凯尔没有戳穿他，只是提醒道：“马尔科一直是个心思非常细腻的人，我不喜欢用敏感这个词，难免显得他小气了。大学几年，他对你的好我们都看在眼里，当时可羡慕你的运气呢，要好好照顾马尔科啊！”

莱万笑着点头，凯尔又说：“他当年四处去试镜，就是想要追上你的脚步。你去了弗德里希后他不止一次对我说：‘塞巴斯蒂安，莱万会不会不要我了？’不过现在看来，他应该是幸福的，你没有抛弃他这个尤利乌斯毛孩子。”

“我们一直都深爱着彼此。”

莱万仰着头哈了口气，企图掩饰慌张的神情。湖中心忽然有人点燃了烟火，一下子窜到了最高端，黑色的天幕霎时被点亮。

“爸爸我们快去看！”

凯尔被儿子拉走，公园里所有人都聚拢到湖边，惊呼着那炫彩夺目的烟火。

人群中忽然有人高喊：“新年快乐！”

又有人反驳：“该死！新年还没来呢！”

莱万仿佛看到某年的新年倒计时，当时他还是个未出名的小演员，罗伊斯拉着他一起来到金湖公园，两个人挤进了人群靠在扶手边，他们额头抵着额头，鼻子蹭着对方的鼻子，跟着周围高声倒数的人低喃地数着：五、四、三、二、一……

远处的钟声响起，五彩的烟火照亮了两人相拥的身影，他们在对方的耳边诉说着最普通最动人的情话。

“新年快乐，我爱你！”

“新年快乐，我也爱你！”

莱万忘不了那一刻罗伊斯眼睛里的光芒，那是心甘情愿的幸福。所以他才会觉得自己做的一切都是值得的。

可是现在，他应该放开抓住罗伊斯的手吗？

。  
罗伊斯在沙发上坐了很久，他也想了很多。这次的复合并没有让他们的感情更加牢固，反而加剧了分崩离析的速度，这是在告诉他，他和莱万是时候分开了。

自己不愿意让莱万难堪，所以最体面的方法就是他悄悄地离开，离开弗德里希，去一个没有人认识他的地方，重新开始新的生活、新的事业。

没有丝毫的犹豫，罗伊斯把还尚未来得及整理的行李箱收拾好，再一次从金色大厅的门口离开了。

罗伊斯刚上车转过一个路口，莱万就飞奔回来，他想告诉罗伊斯，自己完完全全错了，他不愿意失去罗伊斯，如果罗伊斯想要演戏，他可以利用自己的人脉和资源帮助他。

“我请求你，不要走……”

一直到开门前，莱万都在做着祈祷，可他看到家中空无一人，就什么都明白了。

到最后，我还是失去了你，仅仅因为“我爱你”。

莱万倒在沙发上，似乎还能感受到罗伊斯留下的体温。目光微转，就望见阳台的栏杆上堆着两个小雪人，一个头上顶了黑色的毛线，一个头上是金色的毛线，两个雪人靠的很近，他们的胸口都贴着一颗爱心。

这样子又可怜又可笑，莱万疲惫地合上眼，听着电话留言。

“亲爱的罗伯特，不能再陪在你身边我真的很抱歉，尽管我是那么的爱你，曾一度以为我永远离不开你，你也永远离不开我。可这个世上，没有谁离了谁就会死，你和我也一样。我是个要强的人，我要和你在舞台上追逐，而不是活在你的背影之下。弗德里希太冷了，我想去个温暖的有阳光的地方重新开始，当你再次见到我，希望我能有资格站在你的身边。我会一直祝福你，爱你的马尔科·罗伊斯……”

10  
“恭喜你。”

莱万的祝福发自内心，他已经无数次演练过这个场景，当罗伊斯归来的时候他一定是成功的，而自己的祝福，是对他们长达三年多的分别做的结束。

罗伊斯握紧了拳头，明明今天应该是个开心的日子，可他没有感到丝毫快乐。他曾试图把莱万从记忆中抹去，这是件极其困难的事，要忘了那段十六年的情爱，对于他们彼此而言都是残忍的。

“我说过，我再次回来一定会是成功的，是能够有资格站在你身边的。”

罗伊斯感觉到莱万温暖干燥的手掌轻轻包住了自己的拳头，像是在安抚一只被激怒的小兽一般温柔。

“可现在的我，也许配不上你当初的誓言了。”

他灰蓝色眼眸中的黯淡沉寂渐渐被周围的灯光点亮。

“你什么时候这么不自信了？当年横扫影坛各大奖项时候的你可不是这样。”

罗伊斯松开拳头，和莱万十指交缠。

莱万盯着他们紧扣在一起的手，笑容苦涩：“马尔科，我一直欠你一句对不起。”

四目相对，长久寂寞的身体立刻迸发出火星，体内的枯草顷刻间燃烧起来，罗伊斯捧住了莱万的脸颊。

干涩的口腔立刻湿润，莱万很快转守为攻，他疯狂地掠夺罗伊斯口鼻间的气息，恨不得将他和自己融为一体。

两人气喘吁吁地结束了一个漫长的吻，然后都有些不好意思地别过了眼睛。罗伊斯被压在身下，他的身体因为躁动而颤抖。正当莱万要离开的时候，他仰起头，蜻蜓点水般亲着莱万的嘴唇，这小心翼翼的试探像极了他们初识的那段日子。

“也许我们……应该换个地方……”

莱万吻了吻罗伊斯的手背，心虚地环望四周，确定没人发现角落里的他们。

“砰——”

罗伊斯重重地撞到门背上，他的双腿夹住莱万的腰，莱万抱着亲吻他，一点一点去啃噬罗伊斯的每寸肌肤。罗伊斯扭动着腰，不断地蹭着莱万的胯部鼓起的大包。

“你总是知道怎么取悦我……”

莱万压低了声音，尽量表现出自己的平稳。他使劲掐了掐罗伊斯的臀肉，暗示他不要太过分。

罗伊斯被莱万又托高了些，使得罗伊斯可以捧着莱万的后脑勺肆意地亲吻他，罗伊斯轻轻抚摸着莱万嘴角的小疤，用舌尖去舔舐这个可爱的小缺陷。

他们倒在柔软的床上，互相脱去对方的衣服，用手去熟悉对方的身体。罗伊斯攀上莱万宽阔的肩膀，看着他肌理分明的美味肉体跟三年前没有什么区别，让他既渴望又害怕。

罗伊斯雪白的身体因为情潮变得粉红，他的脸上覆上一层薄薄的汗，莱万用手别开罗伊斯额前被打湿的头发，灰蓝色的下垂眼深情地望着罗伊斯。

“我们这算什么？完成三年前没完成的分手炮吗？”

“先给我吧……”

显然罗伊斯是最先撑不住的人，他的身体太久没有经受今天这样的爱抚，只要莱万的指尖一触碰到他，他就会不由自主的颤抖起来，蓝色的内裤已经湿了一大片，黏腻得让他难受。莱万没有继续说话，而是褪下罗伊斯的内裤，含住了他早早挺立起来的阴茎。

莱万的牙齿不轻不重地咬着罗伊斯，这种带有情欲的摩擦让罗伊斯招架不住，莱万含着他的精液渡到罗伊斯的口中，罗伊斯尝到了咸腥的味道想要吐出，却被莱万死死地封住了嘴巴，口水和精液在两人口中翻搅，源源不断地从嘴边流下，罗伊斯嫌弃地瞪了莱万两眼，莱万却笑着继续把弄罗伊斯的阴茎，腾出一只手代替自己的唇舌伸进罗伊斯的口中，任由罗伊斯啃咬。

“再深点……”

莱万伸出手指，接住罗伊斯溢出来的蜜津塞入他的股间。异物的到来让罗伊斯有些不适，他发出像幼猫一样可怜的叫声，让人愈发得想要把他据为己有，

后穴不断涌出汁液，莱万把自己粗壮的肉棍从内裤中释放出来，顶端已经开始冒晶莹液体的硕大龟头因为罗伊斯许久不做爱而紧致的后穴只能慢慢推送进去，每一次深入肉壁都会将那根滚烫的烙铁绞得紧紧的，莱万差点觉得自己要被夹断，只能温柔地吮吸着罗伊斯的耳垂让他放松。

只等罗伊斯一松，莱万就立刻顶入，混合着粘液发出“扑哧”的声音。

“宝贝，再松一点……恩……再松一点……”

莱万闭着眼，握着罗伊斯的细腰开始横冲直撞，囊袋啪啪啪撞击着蜜桃似的臀肉，莱万还是嫌紧，用手把罗伊斯的臀肉往两边掰，好让自己的阴茎完完全全地没入他的体内。

罗伊斯双腿大张，疼得他开始浪叫。

“F***k！！”

他的嗓音旖旎动人，让莱万更加兴奋，抓着他大开的双腿狠狠地往里顶，似乎在泄罗伊斯当年不告而别的愤。

莱万看着罗伊斯汗涔涔的小脸，罗伊斯的小穴又热水又多，莱万加快了挺腰的速度，直到小腹一热，累积许久的浓液终于灌入罗伊斯的体内，由于内壁被肉棒撑得死死的，这一大泡精液一滴不落地进入了罗伊斯的身体，莱万将肉棒从罗伊斯体内“啵”地拔出，罗伊斯立刻感到后面一阵空虚，屁股忍不住就继续贴上去，莱万刚刚垂下去的阴茎立刻笔直地立起来，还没送进罗伊斯的体内马眼就开始源源不断地吐出浓白的精液，大滴大滴地落在罗伊斯的下身。

莱万恶趣味地给罗伊斯穿好内裤，把阴茎贴在他的股间摩擦，罗伊斯难以忍受这般情欲的折磨，直起酸胀的腰就要反攻，谁知一坐起来莱万就支起他的一条腿，刚才灌进去的爱液就开始流出来，难受得他呜咽起来，眨着绿盈盈的眼睛可怜地看着莱万。

莱万被罗伊斯骑在身上，举起双手投降：“我输给你了，你想怎么样就怎么样，行吗宝贝。”

罗伊斯捡起领带捆住莱万的手压到前面，然后报复似的蹭着莱万的阴茎，隔着内裤感受着它的跳动和即将喷洒而出的精华。

莱万没脾气地哀求道：“马尔科……”

罗伊斯扶着他的巨物塞进自己的内裤中，正想慢慢地坐下去，莱万就挺起身圈住罗伊斯的肩膀重重地让他坐了下去，罗伊斯尖叫出声，被莱万用吻堵住，他们就以这样的姿势继续一个漫长的热吻，直到两人交合的下身汁水四溅，罗伊斯打桩似的在莱万身上上下浮动，被震得咯咯地叫，莱万不可自拔地享受着罗伊斯下面的这张小嘴，几乎快忘了三年前他们非常不愉快的分手了。

酣畅淋漓地做了一个晚上，期间门一直被敲也不管，仿佛性爱和感情是剥离开来的，他们只是享受着性带来的快乐。

罗伊斯抱着莱万精瘦的腰沉沉地睡去，他的后穴还因为莱万的离开而一缩一缩地吐着泡泡，莱万吻着罗伊斯的发丝，思考着他们的今后。

他很清楚，这个晚上只是两个人为了发泄而苟合在了一起，并不代表着罗伊斯会原谅过去。

11直到两人的手机都不约而同地想了十几分钟，莱万才从床上挣扎起来把电话按了。她捡起地板上罗伊斯的手机，看见来电是个陌生的名字——普利西奇。罗伊斯一把抢过手机，然后紧张地跑去了阳台接，玻璃门关上，莱万只能看见罗伊斯肆意张开的笑，那笑容是发自内心的喜悦。普利西奇……莱万立刻谷歌了起来，发现这个普利西奇整整比自己小十岁，是一个导演。他努力回忆罗伊斯重回舞台后的一些作品，试着搜寻普利西奇的名字。他在谷歌中打入《红鼻子彼得》，这是罗伊斯在离开他后首部参演的电影，拿了当年的最佳新人，翻至导演那一行，果然有普利西奇的名字。罗伊斯理了理头发，挂上电话从外面进来，看见莱万穿戴整齐地坐在沙发里，冷着脸问他：“普利西奇是谁？”“你都知道他名字了还需要问我吗？”莱万没想到罗伊斯会呛声自己，他被噎得讲不出话。“如果我没记错的话，三年前是你单方面分手，我可没同意。”罗伊斯眼波微转，脑子里迅速闪过无数个念头，最后他还是打算好声好气地说：“那现在请你同意。”“为什么？”罗伊斯深吸了一口气，“我担不起你被迫出柜的风险。”莱万看着他，似乎觉得眼前这个罗伊斯并不是以前那个天真的有些孩子气的罗伊斯了。他是个快速爆红的成功人士，如果这个时候传出一些不好的留言那无疑会对他的事业造成很大的影响。对于自己，很可能更加不利。莱万已经红了十二年了，不管如今多少名宿和群众指责他日益下滑的演技和敷衍的态度，他确实称得上是弗德里希的顶级巨星，况且他和很多知名女星是银幕情侣，如果被爆深柜，这绝对算得上近几年来的大丑闻。在弗德里希，人们对同性恋并不是那么宽容。“想明白了吗？”望着发呆的莱万，罗伊斯收拾好床铺，把满地的纸巾扔进垃圾桶。“这跟我们在一起没有关系。”莱万站起身，从身后抱住罗伊斯，“看到了吗？我们昨晚那么高兴，前几分钟你还躺在我的怀里，我们的身体永远是互相契合的。”罗伊斯无动于衷道：“你也说了，是身体。我们可以每周都做一次，但这并不意味着我们要在一起。罗伯特，你能说说为什么我要和你分手吗？”因为你有公主病。莱万当然没这么说，他把脸埋在罗伊斯的肩窝，嗅着他身上好闻的气息，诱导着他一步步沉溺下去。“因为在我身边你不自由。”莱万是何等聪明的人，他艰难地吐出这句话，内心抗拒着罗伊斯的赞同。“是啊，在你身边的七年我所有的重心都围绕着你，可我是个男人啊，我并不甘愿被你这样包养，我需要同等的地位身份来和你对话……”“你说过等你成功后你会来到我身边的！”莱万暴躁地咬了一口罗伊斯的耳垂，罗伊斯一下子推开了他。“是啊，我回来了，可我现在并不打算和你在一起！离开的这几年我觉得没有了你我也能过得很好甚至更自我！”罗伊斯扯住了自己一侧的头发，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。莱万收起了刚才的暴躁，神色如常地说道：“要我怎么做你才能改变心意和我复合。”罗伊斯笑着提了个意见：“开个新闻发布会吧，和我公开。”莱万从罗伊斯的公寓离开后不久就不得不接了保罗的电话。“莱万你是疯了吗！你还和罗伊斯搞在了一起？！”“我和他就没分手！那是他单方面地出走！”莱万对着电话怒吼，从心底就不愿意承认他和罗伊斯彻底谈崩的事实。“你最好不要再和他扯上关系，因为昨天我们去了那，已经有媒体开始挖你和罗伊斯的料了，这很影响你和公司续约的事。”莱万心底的火彻底冒了出来，他的麻烦事越来越多，堵得他心里难受得很，原以为罗伊斯的出现是个转机，没想到却是彻底把他打入了地狱。那他还需要坚持什么吗？“你告诉皮克，我不想续约了！”莱万一脚油门踩下，直接杀去了公司。他正在气头上，这气在路上过了大半个小时又渐渐消了，慢慢化为了钻心的疼，像千万只毒虫在咬他的心头肉一般。他爱罗伊斯，这点毋庸置疑。所以他会放手三年让罗伊斯去找他妈的自由，可是现在他无法理解罗伊斯了，他想要回那个可爱的会给他打理好一切的罗伊斯，而不是这个只迷恋他身体说着他听不懂的话的陌生人！12莱万走进皮克的办公室，他不喜欢和皮克打交道，但是为了他和罗伊斯的未来，自己不得不做出退步。“又来闹解约的事？巴黎娱乐到底给你开了多少年薪值得你离开弗德里希。”皮克修长的双腿搁在黑色的办公桌上，他百无聊赖地玩着手机，不知道又在和谁谈情。莱万坐到他的面前，心平气和道：“我不是来解约的，而是来续约的。”皮克一惊，“谁让你改变主意了？据我所知，罗伯特莱万多夫斯基从来事说一不二的人，你闹了那么久的解约，就这么轻飘飘地揭过去？”莱万思忖了许久，“我有了不离开的理由。”皮克没打算说出自己的猜测，而是话锋一转，“说吧，你的条件呢？按照目前媒体对你的风评，其实你没什么资格和我们讨价还价。”“我的情绪闹了三年，是时候结束了。”皮克眼睛一亮，颇感惊讶，“哦？”这绝对和某人的回来有着千丝万缕的关系。莱万做着自认为艰难的决定，“我会乖乖听公司话不再要求过多的股份，但我只接我想拍的电影，我希望我的曝光度越来越少，商业活动我会酌情参加，你不能强迫我去那些无聊的红毯。”皮克把手机扔到桌上，“开什么玩笑？”他不理解莱万怎么会突然有慢慢息影的意思。莱万明白皮克在想什么，“我才三十二岁，我不会离开我热爱的电影事业，但我所拥有的荣誉足够我休息好一阵了。”皮克不置可否，他摸着下巴上粗砺的胡渣，仍然觉得不能这么答应莱万，他的商业价值那么高，如果一年只拍几部电影那公司的损失太大了。“每年四场的影迷见面会你必须配合参加，公司的电影商演，你也要到场，这是附加条件。”莱万知道自己该适时地做出让步，于是同意了皮克的条件。对于他擅自找皮克谈判更改续约条件，保罗火冒三丈。作为莱万这十年来的经纪人，他和莱万关系非同一般，因此当得知自己被越了过去，保罗失望又生气。“马尔科总能让你昏了头！”莱万盯着手机壁纸上的罗伊斯，大拇指轻轻地拂过他的脸颊，好像能感受到那柔软的肌肤一般，莱万露出了满足的笑。保罗夺过他的手机，“我在和你说话！”莱万脸色一沉，“我的事我自己做主。”

“我只是不希望你的利益受到损失。”

保罗替他分析：“罗伊斯现在爆红，盯着他的眼睛可有无数双，即使你做出了让步去追求他，用不了多久你们的事就会曝光！”

“我倒希望立刻曝光才好呢！”

莱万合上手机，他之前确实编辑了一条ins，并且差点点击了发布。

——马尔科·罗伊斯，我的。并附了一张罗伊斯偎在他怀里的照片。

“呵，你要是那样做，你看罗伊斯会不会杀了你。你是影帝全满贯了，可他的事业才进入正轨，曝出这样的事他的前途就毁了。”

保罗苦口婆心地劝道：“照我说，罗伯特，你得振作起来！罗伊斯当年为什么离开你就是因为想和你一争高下，如今他闪耀归来我不信你心里没什么想法。”

“也许这只是昙花一现呢？也许他还可以做回我身边那个默默无闻的小助理呢？”

莱万怔怔地自语，却让保罗惊出了一声冷汗。

“罗伯特，人不该为了自己的感情这么自私地诅咒一个人。”

在我“偷”走那份资料的时候，我就会想到今天这样的局面。其实我是个内心阴暗的小人，不配马尔科这样耀眼的星星。

莱万心中的苦闷难以排解，保罗告诉他：“就算再伟大的人，站在太阳底下都是有影子的。每个人都有自己的私心，罗伊斯是你的软肋也是你野心中的一部分，在你们这段关系中，你永远把他当做女性的角色来看待，这是十分不公平的。罗伯特，我希望你能让心里的天平平衡，也许你也能像三年前的罗伊斯一样选择离开，这对于你们来说未尝不是一条新出路。”

尤利乌斯的初夏总是那么的炎热，十六岁的莱万从这个国家偏北的小镇搬到南部，潮湿闷热的天气让他感到浑身难受，于是在教室里他常常躁动不安，紧缩眉头。这个看上去内向不好惹的插班生的身边总是没有朋友。

“听说他父母都是运动员出身，你们说，他打架会不会很厉害？”

“我觉得他看上去非常不好惹，我们最好不要靠近他。”

“可是我觉得他很温柔啊……你看他的眼睛，是下垂眼。”

“我只感受到了冷酷……罗伊斯，你总能从挖掘人好的一面，要不然，你去和他说句话吧？我几乎不知道他是什么声线的，我猜是黑手党老大那种低沉的随时拿枪指你的声音。”

“我觉得说不定正相反呢。”

“赌什么？”

“扇二十下巴掌。”

“罗伊斯……成交！”

马塞尔·福内尔正喋喋不休地讨论着前面人的背影，并且怂恿着好友去惹一惹他。

罗伊斯一时有了兴趣，他喜欢和福内尔打赌，赢他是件很快乐的事。

于是在那个闷热的下午，当第一阵让莱万感觉舒服的微风送进教室的时候，他看见一个金发碧眼的尤利乌斯男孩热情地和他打招呼。

“嘿，你好！我是马尔科·罗伊斯，我想邀请你放学的时候来我家参加我的生日派对。”

“为什么？”

莱万困惑地看着眼前的同学，对于罗伊斯他不是很熟悉，只知道这个男孩人缘非常好，不论男生还是女生都喜欢和他来往。

罗伊斯脸上的笑容在逐渐扩大，他冲福内尔悄悄比了个胜利的手势，福内尔则是大叫地趴倒在了桌上。

“因为你是新人，下午会有很多同学来，你正好可以和大家熟悉起来。”

莱万本能地想拒绝，可是对上那双含笑的眼睛，他就无法说不了。

所以当莱万出现在了罗伊斯的生日派对上，除了罗伊斯，其他人都一脸的震惊和不适，只有罗伊斯兴奋地冲过去抱住了他。

“上帝！你真的来了！跟我走！”

罗伊斯正要牵着他去切蛋糕，莱万却拉住了他。

“有什么问题吗？”

莱万从包里掏出一个包装简陋的盒子递给他，有些难为情地说：“生日快乐。

罗伊斯惊讶地说不出话，他立刻打开包装，竟然是一条黄色的围巾。

周围人都发出惊呼，有人在说：“他脑子是有问题吗？这么热的天送围巾？”

莱万解释道：“我家乡常年寒冷，夏天有时候也下雪，但是雪景特别漂亮，如果有机会希望你能去那玩。”

说完他紧张地看着罗伊斯，罗伊斯没有说话，而是把围巾搭在了脖子里，然后笑着说：“谢谢！”

莱万如释重负地跟着笑了起来。他本就相貌不凡，奈何性格十分内敛，让人难以接近，没想到罗伊斯居然能和他有说有笑。

“你扇吧，我是真服了你了！”

福内尔把脸凑了过去，罗伊斯大笑着把一大块蛋糕扣在了他的脸上，屋内顿时乱成一团，偷买来的啤酒肆意地喷洒在空中，不知道谁推搡了谁，空酒瓶清脆的破裂声让屋内霎时安静了下来。

“莱万！”

有人开始尖叫。

17完结篇  
“你真的是疯了！”

莱万把罗伊斯按在门上疯了似的汲取他口中的蜜液，唇舌交缠间发出暧昧的咂咂水声，罗伊斯红着耳朵一把把莱万推到在沙发上。

“照片不是我给媒体的。”莱万微眯着眼，“保罗应该和你提过一个人，他和你长得很像。”

罗伊斯知道他说的是谁，但仍然假装什么也不知道。

“我想他是准备利用这张照片让我和你彻底没戏。”莱万笑得有些得意，“可惜，没有奏效。”

罗伊斯擦了擦嘴角，他讨厌莱万把他的嘴唇咬破。

“但是这并不代表我已经完全原谅你了。”罗伊斯看着他，为自己的突然“倒戈”做着最后的解释，“你可不要借此得寸进尺。”

莱万的笑一直没有退却，他走过去抱住了罗伊斯，细细地吻着他的眉眼，小心翼翼地问他：“你之前说会一脚踹掉废物的我，现在我一无所有，你还愿意接受我吗？”

罗伊斯清了清嗓子，装作一副高高在上的姿态，“你还说要重新追求我，那就拿出你的本事，追到我。”

莱万的额头抵着罗伊斯的，冰蓝色的眼睛深情地望着罗伊斯，让罗伊斯的目光无处可藏。

“我现在就在向你求爱，你感受不到吗？”

罗伊斯当然感觉得到有根硬邦邦的东西蹭着自己的大腿，但他就是说不出拒绝的话，莱万在这方面总能让自己死心塌地地臣服在他身下。

两人多日未见，体内一直压抑着的能量彻底喷发出来，烫得彼此分不开身距离为负，莱万“宝贝宝贝”地喊着罗伊斯，罗伊斯则抓着莱万粗硬的头发哼哼唧唧。在最后一次高潮来临的时候，借着月光莱万看着罗伊斯酡红的脸颊，轻轻地说了一句：“我爱你。”

于是两个当事人在事发二十四小时后才在推特和ins上发声，表示对方是自己从高中时期就认识的好朋友。罗伊斯承认自己曾做过莱万的助理，并且宣称他们只是好兄弟，一张合照并不能代表什么，。

“@marcor11……如果你们想看更多合照的话我不介意放出来，不过你们得征得莱万的同意才行。”

罗伊斯靠在莱万的臂弯里编辑着声明，两人无视着经纪人的电话轰炸，而是兴致勃勃地讨论着要不要弄个小号在底下评论一下。

想到莱万息影的事，罗伊斯不免担心起来。

“虽然说早两年你已经开始投资其他产业，但我不认为你离开电影圈是件正确的事。罗伯特，你这是在牺牲你的天赋。”

莱万吮着罗伊斯的指尖，啃咬着他短短的指甲。

“是很可惜，但是和失去你相比这不算什么。如果我继续向公司妥协，那我们真的没戏了，总有一个人要为两个人的生活做点让步不是吗？之前的七年是你，现在该换我了。”

罗伊斯明白莱万没有彻底地改变专断的臭脾气，他甚至对自己的新事业不予以任何评价。看得出来，莱万心里仍是不舒服的，但他肯这样做，罗伊斯觉得已是十分难得，如果自己再强求什么，恐怕对双方都不是好事。

毕竟，他们从未想过真正的分开。

一年后，罗伊斯赶完夜戏回家，他累得瘫坐在门口，喊了一声：“老公，帮我脱鞋子……”

莱万放下手中的锅铲，快速地走到玄关处，蹲下身给罗伊斯换鞋，然后一把捞起软如水的老婆，嘬了一口晶莹的小嘴，却被罗伊斯嫌弃地推开。

“你嘴里一股烟臭味！你又背着我抽烟！”

莱万报复似的咬了他一口雪白的颈肉，“你再多嘴？我让你说不出话来！”

罗伊斯可怜地噤了声，他真怕莱万一个性起就把他压在地上胡来。

“你别！这块新买的毛毯贵得很……”

最后一个音被莱万的吻吞没，他身上还系着可爱的唐老鸭围裙，罗伊斯忍不住笑了出来，口水喷到莱万脸上，这回莱万是真的要对罗伊斯下手了。

他三下五除二剥了罗伊斯厚厚的衣服，嘴里念叨着“你这么怕冷明天我们就飞去加州晒日光浴。”手里扶着自己的龙茎塞到罗伊斯的嘴里，把他的嘴堵得严严实实。龟头一直伸到罗伊斯的喉咙口，呛得他挤出了几滴眼泪，然后发狠地用贝齿刮过冠状沟，莱万被激得差点没把住精关，他不想在罗伊斯面前丢脸，毕竟这混蛋几次嘲讽自己老了，今天不让他见识见识还真要去外面找野男人了。

罗伊斯被堵得难受，见莱万没有出来的意思，他知道自己得伺候满意了才行。于是扶着露在外面的一段，上上下下揉搓着皱褶，又去挤着两侧的囊袋，嘴里也不听着，湿软的小舌细细舔着龟头上的小口，舒服得莱万抱着罗伊斯的脑袋就往里顶，抽插了十来下，莱万退出罗伊斯的嘴，将那两条细长柔嫩的腿挂在自己坚实的肩膀上，然后对着罗伊斯正在一缩一缩的蜜穴就是一插。

“呼——”

两人都爽得停了下来，呼出长长的一口热气。莱万憋足了劲，电钻一般在罗伊斯体内冲撞，他每顶一下，罗伊斯都觉得自己的魂儿都要冲破脑袋盖飞出去了，这让他的穴肉愈发得缩进，绞得莱万的肉棒又胀了一圈。

莱万还在继续深处顶，罗伊斯听着交合处se情的水声，涌出了更多的汁液，这使得莱万进出更加通畅，速度也越来越快，最后罗伊斯感到一股热流喷射了出来，莱万浓稠的精液把他灌得满满的，这还不够，莱万又拔出来射到罗伊斯的胸口，大量白色的精液顺着锁骨流向脖子，莱万足足射了七八趟才停了下来。

锅里炖着的牛肉土豆紫甘蓝咕嘟咕嘟地冒着热气，地毯上的两人扭在一起，互相说着床头情话，好像任谁也无法再将他们分离。

“地毯……”

“明天我重新买一块，不，多买两块！”


End file.
